Fracture
by Diglossia
Summary: Mori gets hurt at kendo practice. Fluff.


Hunny had been asleep, using Mori's school jacket as a pillow, when it happened. They had been at Mori's kendo club practice before they went to the Host Club and Hunny had been predictably taking a nap with Usa-chan. He hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on the practice floor and so hadn't seen so much as _heard_ the shinai slam into Mori's arm. Hunny had been up instantly, racing to where Mori lay crumpled against the floor, the other kendoka kneeling beside him. Swift apologies were blurted out as someone called for a doctor. Hunny pulled the men over Mori's head and set it on the floor.

He looked at his cousin worriedly, seeing the intense pain in Mori's stormy eyes. Hunny threw his arms around Mori's neck and hugged him tightly.

Hunny rubbed his face into Mori's neck, hearing his friend's pained breathing.

"It will be okay, Takashi," Hunny said. "Everything will be okay. The doctor's coming."

Mori nodded- Hunny felt the movement against his neck- and concentrated on breathing steadily as they waited for the doctor to come.

ØØØ

It turned out that Mori had fractured his arm and bruised it horribly. Hunny had seen the skin purpling before the school doctor had arrived but he had not actually thought Mori had been hurt. Mori did not get hurt, outside of little cuts and bruises that Hunny could put bunny bandaids on and kiss better.

Hunny was duly upset that Mori's injury could not be healed with a hug or a kiss and was even more unsettled when he learned that Mori needed X-rays before any more treatment could be done. Mori would be at the doctor's for the rest of the day. Hunny would have to go to the Host Club alone. He was devastated.

Hunny walked down the hallway, clutching Usa-chan in his arms. People were whispering all about him, Mori-senpai's name every other word. Hunny bowed his head sadly and clutched Usa-chan tighter. He walked into the Third Music Room and sat at his usual table, setting Usa-chan down in Mori's seat. He glanced at the pink rabbit every few minutes sadly, wishing that Mori were sitting there. Even bored out of his mind and half asleep, Mori was far more interesting than Usa-chan.

The girls were tittering all around him, begging him to eat this cake or that sweet pastry but Hunny could not keep a smile on his face. Mori was hurt and Mori was not there, and Hunny had never felt more upset in his life. If Mori were just there, sitting next to him, everything would be okay. But Mori was not and Mori would not be until the doctors were done with him and so Hunny gave the worst performance he had ever given for the Host Club.

The instant the girls started saying their goodbyes and heading home, Hunny grabbed his things and ran out the door. Worried calls and loud whispers followed him but not ever Kyouya could have kept Hunny in that room any longer.

He ran down the staircase outside of the music rooms, skipping over the steps as he moved as fast as possible. Hunny did not stop until he reached the medical wing of Ouran High School. He burst through the double doors into the brightly-lit room, scanning the huge room until his eyes alit on Takashi lying on a luxurious bed (Ouran's form of a hospital cot).

"Takashi! You're alright!" Hunny shouted, bounding over to his friend. Mori sat up in the bed and smiled, actually smiled at him, his eyes lighting up and everything. Hunny tackled him, hugging Mori around the neck and laughing.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, looking up into Mori's grey eyes. Mori petted Hunny's blonde hair fondly.

"I did," Mori said and tucked Hunny under his arm, the little Haninozuka complying happily. Hunny snuggled into his friend's side, finally noticing the cast on Mori's right arm. He looked up at Mori worriedly, his soft features pained.

"Does it hurt real bad?" Hunny asked. Mori tweaked his lips and blew a cool breath into Hunny's eyes, making him laugh and duck his head. "Not that bad, then."

Hunny looked around the room, his eyes widening at the wealth of get well cards and balloons surrounding Mori's bed. There were piles of cards and stacks of candy, even a few gigantic stuffed animals sitting on the floor.

"Wow, Takashi! Do you see all this?" Hunny shouted. He squirmed out from under Mori's arm and leaned over the bed to pick up the nearest stack of cards. Hunny was dangerously close to falling off the side of the bed as he excitedly tossed piles of cards and candy onto Mori's lap. Mori smiled faintly and grabbed the back of Hunny's shirt as his friend started peeling the wrappings off of a box of chocolates, sneaking four of them for himself before offering the box to Mori, who declined. Hunny tossed it aside and went back to dumping cards on Mori's lap, finally settling into Mori's left side to open the cards and read them to his friend.

"Get well soon; Feel better, dear Mori-kun; I love you so much; When will you get better?; Will you go on a date with me? Wow, Takashi, these girls really like you," Hunny said, glancing up at Mori, who had shifted so that he was now resting his chin on top of Hunny's head and had his uninjured arm resting around Hunny's narrow hips. It was a comfortable set-up and Hunny was not at all embarrassed by the closeness.

It had been a month since they had admitted their true feelings for each other and, though neither was interested in explaining the situation to anyone else yet, they had gotten incredibly close. That was one of the main reasons Hunny had been so upset earlier: they were still in the constant touch phase, where they needed to be near each other as much as possible, and the pain of Mori getting injured was only compounded by being unable to be with him while he was looked over by the doctor.

"They really like you," Hunny repeated when Takashi did not make any effort to answer. Mori raised an eyebrow that Hunny could not see, knowing exactly what Hunny was trying to do.

"Mean nothing," Mori said, closing his eyes as he breathed in the smell of Hunny's shampoo. "You're more important."

Hunny giggled and snuggled back into Mori, laughing as Mori began tickling him one-handedly. Hunny gasped and pushed Mori, shoving him back into the card-covered bed. Colorful paper and lace-lined notes went flying as Mori hit the bed, the two of them laughing uncontrollably. Hunny kissed Mori shyly and was shocked at the force with which Mori kissed him back.

Neither of them noticed the nurse pull the curtains around Mori's bed to screen them from the curious looks of the other patients, focused as they were on each other.


End file.
